


Marvel and killing Eve requests

by Rosa_Diaz



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Diaz/pseuds/Rosa_Diaz
Summary: I will take requests for more characters but I didn't want to make loads of tags.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I will take requests for a lot of ships but not nasty ones.🤢 I will also do requests for other fandoms, these are just the fandoms I like most at the moment. If I've watched it I'll give a request a go.


	2. Cooper Bartonx Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Could you do a Peter Parker x Clint's oldest son Cooper.
> 
> If not it's fine)  
> I didn't know whether you wanted established relationship or first kiss time thing so I winged it. Had to add alive Nat because I'm in denial. Hope you enjoy

"You should really tell the rest of the team about your family." Natasha mumured gently as they walked up to Clints house. "Nat we have had this conversation before, what if they someone and my family gets put in danger" Nat shrugs "I know you regret not telling Tony, we are not all going to be around forever you know." Clint sighs and opens the door, this conversation can wait for later.

"AUNT NAT!" screamed Nathaniel chucking himself into Nats arms."hello little traitor." Nat laughed while tickling him. Clint had decided for his own personal safety he was never going to laugh at Nat about how good she is with his kids . After putting Nathaniel she smiled brightly at the rest of the family "hey guys" returned with a chorus of "hey aunt Nat." And a hug from Laura .

... 

Later on when everyone had finished dinner. Cooper walked off, nobody took notice besides Nat but she felt something was off and rose to go after him. For a second she couldn't see him anywhere outside before he called "up here aunt Nat" Nat smiled, for some reason that kid really loved heights. After scaling the tree with ease Nat looked at Cooper "you okay, kiddo?" When he says nothing she guesses "pining over a girl?" Cooper grimaces "I'm not pining over anyone, but if I were it would be a boy" Nat cocks an eyebrow and Cooper pales obviously not meaning to come out.

"Don't tell Dad I don't know how he will take it." Nat shrugs "I won't tell him but I know he will have no problem with your sexuality because he has no problem with me liking girls," earning a frown from cooper "besides if he did have a problem with it he would have to deal with me. Don't worry about it, if you ever need to talk I'm here."

...

"You should let Peter meet them." Clint frowned deeply, he thought he had got away from this "why him?" "Because I know Peter is struggling with Tonys Death and Cooper is struggling with getting over the blip. They could both use a friend." Clint sighed, knowing there was no stopping Nat when she had started "fine, but if he tells.." "there is going to be hell to pay."

...

"Parker! I would like to have a word." Peter paled slightly, he was more scared of the other avengers but clint is still not someone to mess with."what have I done?" "Nothing, I would like you to meet my family but you mustn't tell anyone. Nat knows and if she finds out that ypu have told there will be hell to pay." Peter stutters slightly "you have a family, why do want me to meet them?" "Yes I do, should I of not trusted you? Peter was really not the best at being threatened by people he knew and was spluttering "no no , you can trust me." "Good meet me outside tomorrow after lunch"

...

Peter waited outside the avengers tower, pacing around panicking. He could really do without having to keep another secret right now. Between being spiderman, personally knowing the avengers and being bi he had enough secrets. His thoughts are abruptly brought to an end when Clint pulls up with Nat in the passenger and shouts "Get in!" Nat wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see the kids. Besides she has a couple to set up.

...  
"Peter this is Laura my wife and thats Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel, my kids. Everyone this is Peter." Nathaniels little eyes widen "you're spiderman aren't you." Peter gasps "you told them Clint." Clint shrugs nonchalantly "their existence is kept a secret, they won't tell if you don't." Nathaniel shouts "have you got your suit with you! I wanna see!" 

Peter did end up having his suit on him and showed the kids Lila and Nathaniel were fascinated in spiderman but Nat could tell that cooper preferred the boy under the mask. The one who laughed at his jokes and was ridiculously polite. "Lila, Nathaniel do you want to come play with aunt Nat?" As they screamed yes and ran off to set something up Nat smiled at Peter "Pete why don't you go and show Cooper how the webshooter work or something?"

Peter has to go show Cooper his suit now, otherwise he will seem rude. But he really doesn't want to spend more time with him. He might fall harder and he knows that the likelihood of Cooper being Gay is low and if he is Clint probably wouldn't want him dating someone from the outside. So he grabs his webshooters and goes outside with him. Panicking he passes Cooper one expecting him to know what to do. Then he panics even more when he has to get close enogh to put it on him and show how to use it.

When Cooper gets the hang of it he shoots a web on the strong brach of the oak tree he likes to sit on and swings a bit to test how strong it is before pulling himself upside down so he was standing on the branch. "Is it true you can stand upside down?" Peter nods and stands next him "would you like a hand up onto the branch?" Cooper nods, he definitely doesn't need help getting up but he wants to get close. So peter pulls himself up so he was on the branch and pulls on the web Cooper let out to pull him up.

"I like you badge Peter." Gesturing to the bi pride flag badge on Peters coat. "Oh." "I won't tell anyone what it means , although I can guarantee aunt Nat knows." Peter smiles "thanks" "do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Peter shakes his head, he is so fucked. Completely and utterly simping for Hawkeyes son. He's dead. "Do you want one?" "Yeah I suppose. I'm not out though and I want a boyfriend" "well you are out to me and I'm a boy"

Peter blushs and Cooper groans "how many hints do you need! Can I kiss you?" Peter nods and leans forward pushing his lips to Coopers lips. Pulling him forward with his shirt. It's at that point they both fall of the tree. Peter grabs onto Cooper and shoots a web to catch them both. After they get over the shock they laugh and their lips join again. "PETER PARKER IF YOU EVER HURT MY BOY YOU ARE DEAD. AND NAT DON'T SET MY KIDS UP, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU." "BRING IT ON KATNISS"


End file.
